The Memory Book
by Fur Immer
Summary: A rewrite of the part in Recort where Syaonran picks up the memory book and views Kurogane's past. This time it's Fai seeing it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Memory Book  
**chapter one: The book with no name

_By Flowrite_

"Woah!" Syaoran exclaimed, amazed.

Surrounding us was three stories packed with books of all shapes and sizes. The and was light and airy, though silent as the library should be. It took flying chair-like devices to reach the top selves.

Everyone was amazed, even Kuro-tan couldn't help but show his amazement on his normally scowling face. I grinned, twirling around to take in the whole place. It was even better then the library in the palace of Seresu.

"Look at all the books!" Sakura exclaimed softly, as to not disturb the silence of the room.

"In this country, it seems they do research on magic from many different angles." I began, "I have heard there a lot of books related to magic." Finishing my explanation I turned to Syaoran and winked. "Of course there are history books as well as other subjects too."

"They say that this is the national library. It's the biggest even compared to the libraries in nearby countries too!" Mokona added. "Isn't it amazing?"

"You like history, don't you Syaonran-kun?" I asked, smiling.

"You like books too, right?" Mokona added.

Syaonran grinned, "Yes!" then he added as an after thought "Ah, but… I wonder if I can read them?"

"Why don't you go find out?" I began pushing him towards the that's when I spotted a book that look a bit out of place. Huh, that's odd… I thought, wandering over to look at it. I vaguely registered Mokona exclaiming how Syaoran was already lost in his studies.

Kuro-puu had followed me and frowned. "What's up?" He inquired. I looked up and pointed at the book. "Oh, there's nothing written on the spine, I thought it looked strange."

Kuro-puu pulled it off the self and flipped it open. "Hmmm… there's nothing inside either." He tossed the book to me. "Here, see for yourself."

I nodded and flipped it open. The world shifted and faded, being replaced by another, different world. I gasped, looking around.

Where was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Memory Book**

Chapter 2: The Boy in the World of the Book.

I looked around, panicking. Where on earth was I? Mokona hadn't transported us to a new world, had it? No… deffinately not. I called out, my voice sounding how I felt. "Kurogane?! Syaoran-kun? Sakura-chan? Mokona?" No answer.

I looked down at the book in my hands. It couldn't be… could it? I flipped the pages and the world shifted again, changing scenes. A voice broke the silence. "Got it!" A child cried. I spun around, locating the sorce of the cry. I small boy was climb a tree to get what looked like a sash.

I gasped at the appearance of the child. He looked just like our Kuro-tan! The boy jumped down from the tree and was running towards a house I had just noticed. I followed him closer, still trying to figure out what had happened. I looked down at the book and gasped. There were words on the page where there hadn't been before.

"I told you that was dangerous. Didn't you listen?" The voice broke my thoughts and made me look up. The boy had ran over to a young woman. His mother? I thought so. She was smiling down at him, dispite her chiding.

"Don't worry! I can climb a tree that size easy!" The boy said, grinning. "Besides, this is something really important to you, isn't it mother?" He asked, handing her the scarf.

"That's true." His mother agreed. I smiled, it was such a happy scene.

"Because it's something I gave to her." A deeper, warm voice said. All of us looked up and gasped. Kurogane-san?! The man looked just like him!

"Father!" The little boy called. I gasped again. What? Father?! I couldn't believe this. Kurogane was this kids father?

I watched as the family welcomed back their father. It was strange, seeing the stern Kurogane teasing his son. His son... I still couldn't believe that. I began to wonder. Was I transported to the country where Kurogane used to live? If so, who was that man who looks like Kurogane? And who is that child?

Suddenly the wind blew the page over, and the scene shifted again. The boy ridding a horse, worrying about not getting home in time. I'd already figured out that they couldn't see me. And when I turned the page, the scene changes? I thought as I flipped the pages, this time I was standing near the father smiling down at his son as they practiced sword techniques.

Could it be that I was inside the world in the Book?


End file.
